


Winning

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kissing, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: Kise wants to play the pocky game. Kasamatsu refuses.





	

"Senpai!" Kise says in the locker room, grinning around the stick of pocky in his mouth. "Play with me."

Kasamatsu snorts, walking past him and shaking his head. "Not a chance, Kise."

"But _senpai_." The pocky in Kise's mouth wobbles as he speaks. "I've already beaten everyone else in the team. I need to have a complete victory."

"You're too competitive," Kasamatsu mutters, biting back his fond smile. "You're just going to have to deal with it."

"That's not fair," Kise protests, following him to his locker. "Even Nakamura-senpai played with me."

Kasamatsu looks over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. Nakamura looks away, adjusting his glasses.

"He wouldn't stop looking at me like a kicked puppy. What else was I meant to do, to get him to stop?"

"Kise," Kasamatsu scolds, cuffing him gently on the back of the head.

"So you won't play?" Kise asks, giving him the same kicked puppy look, pocky still between his lips.

Kasamatsu plucks the pocky out of his mouth and bites it in half. "Just hurry up and get ready for practice already."

Kise pouts the entire way through practice. Kasamatsu would be impressed at just how well he keeps it up, if it wasn't so annoying. 

"Hey," he calls out across the court, halfway through the afternoon. "If you can't focus, I'm going to send you home. You're making everyone around you distracted as well."

"He's really sulking, isn't he?" Moriyama asks, frowning as he stands beside Kasamatsu. "Just because you didn't want to play the pocky game with him."

"That's not why," Kasamatsu mutters, shaking his head. "He's just being a brat. He doesn't like it when people say no to him. That's all." 

"He keeps looking over at you," Moriyama tells him. "As if you've personally hurt his feelings."

"He's just checking to see if I'm watching," Kasamatsu replies, turning away as he sees Kise glance in his direction. "Which I'm not. He can sulk all he wants. I don't care." 

Moriyama laughs quietly, not sounding the least bit convinced. Kasamatsu doesn't reply, turning away and already leading the team into their next practice drill. 

He tries not to look over at Kise as much as he can for the rest of the afternoon, unless he absolutely has to. He frowns to himself when he notices that Kise's stopped openly pouting, but still looks dejected. Kasamatsu doesn't like indulging Kise when he's being dramatic, but it's an entirely different matter when Kise is actually upset. He lets out a quiet, frustrated sigh. Even if he wants to address it, he knows that it's going to have to wait until later, when they're in the locker room and have enough privacy to actually talk about it without everyone else around. 

Once practice is over, he doesn't waste any time. He showers and changes, sending the rest of the team off with a pat on the back and quick praise, before he settles down on one of the benches to wait for Kise.

"Senpai," Kise says softly, clearly surprised when he finishes changing and sees Kasamatsu there. He averts his gaze after a moment. "Sorry. I'm leaving now, if you were waiting for me before locking up."

"I was waiting for you to talk to you," Kasamatsu tells him, standing up. "You're upset. Is this just about a stupid game?" 

Kise sucks in a shaky breath and laughs, quiet and not entirely convincing. "A stupid game, huh?"

"You're that disappointed that you didn't get to beat everyone?" Kasamatsu asks, raising an eyebrow. "You know, you always say that you're not as competitive as the rest of your old team, but I guess a Miracle is a Miracle, huh? I'm ruining your streak, here."

"That's not it," Kise replies, shaking his head. "I just wanted you to—"

"What?" Kasamatsu asks patiently, even as Kise shakes his head.

"Nothing. It's stupid and embarrassing. Forget about it." 

"Kise," Kasamatsu says softly, deliberately stepping into his space. "Look at me."

"No," Kise replies, even as he looks. His cheeks are turning pink and he's squirming. 

"Oh," Kasamatsu exhales quietly as it finally hits him. "You wanted me to play."

Kise laughs, averting his gaze again. "Haven't we already been over this, senpai? If you don't mind, I have to go—"

"Kise," Kasamatsu says firmly. He leans a little closer. "That's not it. You wanted _me_ to play, didn't you? You wanted…"

"Senpai," Kise croaks out, as Kasamatsu leans in so close that their breaths are mingling. Their lips aren't touching just yet, but all it would take is a little more, and they would be.

"You wanted this," Kasamastu breathes. His head is spinning with it, with the thought of Kise wanting him like this. "You wanted—"

Kise leans forward, closing the gap so their lips are pressed to each other, just briefly. "I didn't want to win against you, senpai. I just wanted a tie." 

Kasamatsu huffs out a soft laugh, grabbing the front of Kise's shirt and pulling him back to kiss him again. "A tie, huh?" 

He kisses Kise harder, enjoying the soft sound of surprise it earns him. He slides his hands down to Kise's sides, then around to his back, holding him close. Kise doesn't seem to have any intention of going anywhere, wrapping his arms around Kasamatsu's shoulders in return. 

"I guess we _both_ win," Kasamatsu murmurs as he pulls away, taking in the sight in front of him; Kise's face is flushed, his lips are pink, glistening with spit, and his eyes are heavy-lidded, looking at Kasamatsu as if he's the only thing that exists in the entire world. 

"We forgot the pocky," Kise points out, leaning in again, their noses brushing against each other. 

"Oh, well," Kasamatsu presses a kiss to the tip of Kise's nose, then another to his lips. "What a shame, right? You can go and get your box, if you really want to." 

"Actually," Kise tells him, resting his hands on either side of Kasamatsu's face and pulling him into another kiss. "I don't want to go anywhere right now." 

With a grin, Kasamatsu tightens his grip on Kise. "Good. I want you right here."


End file.
